If You're Going Through Hell (One Spark to Start a Fire One shots)
by Risuna-Phenix
Summary: Randome one shots biased off of the same story line as One Spark to Start a Fire and Blaze Burrning Brighter


One Spark to Start a Fire Companion One shots

If Your going Through Hell

A Tranformers Short

By Risuna-Phenix

Rated T for teen for language no worse than the actual movie

Characters; Will Lennox, Ebbs Rogers, Raph Xaiver, random boot camp instructors

Category: humor,

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers this is a short story of my imagination using the characters owned by Hasbro. I have no money and am in no way making a profit from this. Think of this as a free commercial to the greatness that is Transformers. Although hopefully slightly more entertaining than commercials.

This is set in the same verse as my other Transformers story**_One Spark to Start a Fire_** and tells some of the past between the characters mentioned I have been having trouble writing on this verses story so I though I might try going backwards to go forward and get some of the back story written. This might become a series of one shots later but for now this is it. My father is a former marine so I got him to retell some of his stories from basic training in order to get inspiration for these, hope you enjoy. (I realize that in the movie they are army rangers)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boot camp showers and locker room was anything but quite.

"Man those barbers really don't give a shit as to whether they cut you or not as long as your alive do they? I already shave my head man why did they have to go over it again that ain't right, now"

"Quit your complaining Ebbs it isn't that bad"

"Says the guy who doesn't have blood running down the back of his neck. Honestly Will you have all the luck."

"Don't jack your jaws so soon boys you haven't tasted the shit they call food, yet." said a rather feminine voice.

"Dude, who let the chick in here" said Ebbs whipping around in a frantic haze clinging to the towel securely tied around his waist though all he really achieved is to increase the awkwardness when the towel slide down revealing his but crack to his brothers in arms.

'' Her name is Raphella, she's basically my sister in law." said Lennox, staring at disbelieve at the near naked man, now showing his moon.

" Well, why the heck is she in here?" said Ebbs.

" She's the new officer trainee ." said Lennox.

" But she's a chick!" said Ebbs.

"So, she can still kick your ass." said Lennox, quietly laughing at his own personal joke about the weakness of the near naked man.

Neither man noticed the disgruntled look on the petit marines face or the sly grin that spread across her face. "yeah yeah get your rears in gear and get to your rooms you got 10 minutes to get dressed and get down to the track you've got 50 laps, get." without a further thought she stepped out of the locker room leaving both men looking at each other before Rushing out of the locker rooms full speed not even noticing when their towels were snatched by a certain ebony haired woman. The rest of the recruits outside however turned a blind eye to the woman, and instead fought back snickers and started betting on how long it would take the streaking men to notice their state of undress.

"Hell hath no fury like that of a woman scorned," muttered a blond haired green eyed man who was standing next to her, fighting back his own out burst of laughing as he watch the two men rush down the hall. "I already did that favor you asked Raph, don't you think this is over kill?"

"Nope" she chirped merrily

"Well then, why don't we discussed your payment for the favor, Thursday, say seven-ish wear a dress"

"Derrick, are you asking me out as payment?"

"well you can't turn me down this time can you?" the smirk of evident enough in his voice

Raph snorted, "figures, what kind of dress?

it was at that moment that Will and Ebbs came down echoes of laughter could be heard from the upper levels as the two very pink men dressed in pink camo and covered in pink powder came down the stairs and Derrick raised his eyebrow in amusement before saying "pink, hot pink."

* * *

read and review


End file.
